The invention concerns a process and a device for connecting a window pane with a window lifter disposed in the door body of a motor vehicle.
In the assembly of a motor vehicle door 2 according to FIG. 1, the motor vehicle door 2 is moved along an assembly line by means of a transport device 4 and, first, a window lifter 3 in the form of a cable window lifter depicted in FIG. 1 or a cross arm window lifter is inserted into the door body 20 of the motor vehicle door 2 and connected to an inside panel, carrier panel, or door module of the motor vehicle door 2. Before the connection of the window lifter 3 to a window pane 1, the tabs 33, 34 of the window lifter 3 guided in the guide rails 31, 32 are moved into a position A adjacent to the upper edge 21 of the motor vehicle door 2. The window pane 1 held in a jig 6 above the door body 20 of the motor vehicle door 2 is next inserted with its bottom edge 11 in a slit formed on the upper edge 21 of the motor vehicle door 2 into the shaft of the door body 20 and set in the tabs 33, 34.
Since in this upper position A, adjustment and clamping of the window pane 1 to the attachment points 15, 16 in the tabs 33, 34 is not possible because of the construction of the door body 20, the window lifter 3 is moved by means of the window lifter drive 30 and the cable 39 into an adjustment and clamping position B, at which point the bottom edge 11 of the window pane 1 is connected to the tabs 33, 34.
For the precise alignment of the window pane 1 relative to the car door 2, the window lifter 3 is again moved into position A such that the top edge 12 and one or both side edges 13, 14 of the window pane come into position against the jig 6. In this position, the window pane 1 is readjusted and then driven again by means of the window lifter 3 to the adjustment and clamping position B, at which point the bottom edge 11 of the window pane 1 is clamped into the tabs 33, 34.
By moving again to the top positions A, it is possible to verify the correct alignment of the window pane 1 relative to the door body 20 or to the motor vehicle door 2. If the alignment of the window pane 1 is incorrect, the window pane is again moved to the adjustment and clamping position B depicted by broken lines and the window pane 1 is readjusted by loosening the clamping of the bottom edge 11 of the window pane 1 in the tabs 33, 34 and reconnecting the window panel with tabs 33, 34 of the window lifter 3 positively and/or non-positively. These assembly steps are repeated until the window pane 1 is precisely aligned.
The known assembly process does not ensure a reliable and positionally accurate placement of the window pane 1 relative to the motor vehicle door 2. After insertion of the window pane 1 and a one-time movement to the adjustment and clamping position B, it may be necessary to move the window pane 1 several times between positions A and B. This repetitive process is associated with a high expenditure of time for the exact adjustment and alignment of the window pane 1.